Will of Steel
by Stephen R Sobotka
Summary: As the Autobots and Decepticons wage war on Earth, a young woman gets caught in the crossfire. What begins as a mission to save her life, may end in tragedy, or something more. OC with G1 'Bots and 'Cons. Rated M for possible language/scenes to come.
1. Chapter 1

**A WILL OF STEEL - PART 1**  
>by Stephen R. Sobotka  ©2011

.  
>.<p>

DISCLAIMER : Transformers are the creation of Tankara/Toei Animation & Hasbro Inc.; all characters - with the exception of the original ones I created for this story - are the property of said licenses, and are used here without knowledge or permission of same. This story is an original prose based on situations and themes from the original "The Transformers" animated series. This story is the rightful property of the author; all original characters and the plot depicted within are protected by copyright law.

This story was produced to entertain fans of the original show, and is in no way, shape or form intended to be published for monetary gain. Please do not sue.

AUTHOR'S NOTE : I wrote this story under the pen name "TechDech", for one of the major Transformers fansites some time back. This is my take on an often-used theme in Transformer fan-fiction... but you'll have to read on to see what it is, and hopefully you'll stick around for part 2! Enjoy!

.

.

"A Will of Steel - Part 1"

.

.

_Garrett Gymnasium, Union High School,  
>Rapid City, Oregon, USA, 1987...<em>

.

"C'mon, Cassidy! Reach for it!"

Collecting herself, Cassidy Griffin swung her toned body around the lower part of the uneven bars, using the momentum to flip her upwards so she could grab the upper one. Chalk-covered fingers gripped the padded length of the bar, curling tight as the equilibrium of her flight sent her arcing high over the gymnastic equipment.

From his place on the floor near the padded mats underneath the bars, Coach Robert Brickhauser nodded as he watched his star pupil go through her routine. "Good, good! Keep focused, girl... you're on pace to make the Nationals, at this rate! Just watch your-."

His words were cut off as she half turned in the middle of another revolution, barely holding onto the bar with one hand as she let the force of her momentum take her completely into the air in a tumbling somersault. Sailing end over end, Cassidy landed with a stagger on both feet as she flashed a grin at her trainer.

"You were saying, Coach?" the young red-haired woman asked cheekily.

With a groan, Robert said, "Can it, Coppertop... that landing was below par, and you know it!" The fourty-something, gray-haired gymnastics trainer shook his head at her. "And what was with that dismount?"

Stepping off the padded mat, Cassidy chuckled. "Something I've been working on for the next meet. I call it the 'Loopy Triple'. Catchy, eh?"

With a snort, Robert said, "Showboating won't win competitions. You can do stuff like that in the minor decathlons, but Nationals is the big enchilada, kiddo!" Bending over to snatch a towel from where her gym bag sat, he added, "Sticking to the basics is what wins medals! You've got to be on your best game, if you're going to make your mark by beating out the younger girls in six weeks!"

Wiping off the sweat from her arms and face, Cassidy sighed. "I get it, Coach, I get it! It's not like I haven't heard that speech every day for the last four years," she replied, crossing over to a low bench to do her cool-down exercises.

"Well, you'd better take that 'speech' to heart," Robert said with a slight edge to his tone. "You nearly started gymnastics too old. Why I let you talk me into being your trainer back then, I'll never understand," he growled softly, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched her stretch out her long legs.

"Because I wouldn't take no for an answer, that's why," Cassidy grunted, feeling the tension in her legs as she idly reached back to flip her sweaty, copper-red ponytail off of her shoulder. "And because you saw I had the talent for it, as well."

Unable to smother the chuckle that bubbled out from his lips, Robert nodded. "That you do, Coppertop, that you do... but all the talent in the world isn't good enough, unless you keep your focus, okay?"

Stretching the other leg, Cassidy said, "Yes, Poppa, I understand."

Shaking his head again, her trainer smiled as he started walking towards the Coach's Office. "You'd better not say that in front of your real father, Cassidy. He'll get jealous!"

With a laugh and a twinkle in her blue eyes, Cassidy straightened up and started stretching her arms over her head. "Daddy's not that sort, Coach. Besides, he's proud of what we've been able to accomplish together. With you as my trainer, he's got the rights to brag about six State titles, and a slew of trophies to hoard back home."

"Hit the showers," Robert said, waving her comment off with a laugh. "We keep going the way we are, pretty soon he's going to have one more award to gloat over, when you make the Nationals..."

.

.

oOoOo

.

.

_~ A Major US Highway, Some 30 miles East of Rapid City... ~_

.  
>.<p>

Coming down the highway, a train of vehicles made their way; following the long asphalt-topped ribbon across the land.

It was a sight that wouldn't be all that uncommon on Earth. Save for one singular fact, in that none of the vehicles - several world-class racers, a few high-end sport models and a couple of run-of-the-mill domestic types - were currently being driven by a human driver.

In fact, none of the cars had any drivers at all!

"Keep your optics peeled! We've been gettin' word of Decepticon activity in the vicinity," the lead car - a black-and-white, Asian-styled sports car - said with a decidedly down-home Americanized accent.

A similar model car, complete with a pair of Police flashers affixed to its roof, trailed behind the first one. "According to Prime, there's been at least three confirmed sightings of Seekers by local human law enforcement."

"It's not the sightings that worry me," a third voice stated - this one coming from a blue-on-white Formula-One style sprint car. "It's what those rust buckets are doing in this area that does."

"All right, can th' chatter you guys!" This drawled command came from a red econo-line van in the center of the pack. "We'll find out what those Decepti-bums are up to... when we find them! Prowl, Bluestreak, put yer pedals to the floor and get out ahead of us! There's a town at th' end of this highway, an' we need t'know if those Decepticons have th' place staked out!"

"Gotcha, Ironhide!" the lead car replied. "C'mon, Prowl! Let's burn rubber!"

"I'm right with you, Bluestreak!" the second car said with good humor. In a flash, the two rocketed away in a cloud of exhaust, peeling out for the town in the far distance.

Towards the rear of the column of strange cars, an open-top Jeep with olive-drab green paint swerved out onto the highway's shoulder. "Well, while you guys follow the straight path, I'll take the more scenic route, if you don't mind," it said, rumbling over the shale and onto the open desert ground beyond the roadside. "I'll catch up to you guys in Rapid City!"

"Be careful, Hound," the F-One car stated gravely. "If the Decepticons are out here, we don't know how many there are!"

"Not to worry, Mirage," Hound shot back as he accelerated away. "If I see them before they see me, I'll radio for backup!" With that, Hound vanished into a cloud of dust as he raced for the outlying flats.

"Well, he's off on another sight-seeing trip," A rugged, growly voice from a compact land-rover huffed.

"Hound's in his element, in the elements, Brawn," Ironhide chuffed. "Besides, he ain't no robo-ninny when it comes to those Decepti-creeps. Now, let's get down to Rapid City. Autobots, roll for it!"

.

.

oOoOo

.

.

_~ A Blackrock Refinery, Just Outside Rapid City... ~_

.  
>.<p>

_*__**Clik!**__* *zzzzur...*_

From the shadows of an alleyway, between two derelict buildings on the other side of the roadway, a camera shutter ticked off another shot of the sprawling refueling facility across from the open alley. The camera rested on the hood of a tan, military style Jeep, pivoting this way and that as image after image was stored into its component data banks.

Parked a short way down the street side, a black and red street-model car sat in the sun, seemingly resting at idle, even though its powerful block-engine was audibly rumbling under the sleek hood.

"How much longer are we gonna take, Swindle?" a peevish voice asked from the interior of the sporty car. "Don't we have enough data to take back to Megatron?"

"Hold your muffler, Dead End," an answering voice snapped back from the Jeep. "Megatron said to be extra thorough, so we're not leaving until Reflector has analyzed every inch of the defenses of that fuel pit!"

"Well, Reflector had better make it quick," Dead End replied testily. "I'm likely to be baked inside and out, the longer we stay here!"

Just then, the camera on Swindle's hood stopped, as a triple beep issued from it's control panel. "Data collection, complete," a tri-layered voice stated flatly. "We can now return to base."

"Not a moment too soon, if you ask me," Dead End huffed. "Though you didn't, in the first place."

Swindle's voice growled, "Do you have to be such a pit-monger! Get it in gear, and let's get back to headquarters," he snapped; revving up his engine.

Dead End followed his lead, when he suddenly said, "Swindle! Look... two contacts, down the highway, moving at high speeds!"

"Two Earth cars?" Swindle asked, pulling out of the alleyway slowly.

Dead End paused as his scanners probed the approaching vehicles. "No fleshlings at the controls," he groused. "Looks like we've got Autobot company!"

At that, Swindle snarled. "Blast it!" Popping up, the jeep transformed to robot-mode, whipping out to catch the camera that was Reflector out of the air. "Here!" Tossing Reflector into Dead End's driver's side window, he said, "Take the data and peel out! That's got to get to Megatron, no matter what!"

Dead End gunned his throttle and shifted, so the tumbling camera landed on the empty seat inside his compartment. "You can't stand up against two Autobots, Swindle!"

"I don't need to defeat them, just stall 'em," Swindle stated urgently. "Now, beat it!"

"Okay, I'm gone, I'm gone!" Dead End snapped, his engine roaring as he accelerated away, turning down onto the highway that lead towards Rapid City.

.

.

oOoOo

.  
>.<p>

"Bluestreak! See what I see?" Prowl asked, as he and his partner barreled down the two-lane flattop.

"Yeah, a little Decepti-Con artist!" Bluestreak quipped. "What's that lil' creep Swindle doin' there?"

"From the looks of things," Prowl said, "he's setting up a roadblock! I'm picking up another contact beyond him. Moving fast!"

"So, what do we do?" Bluestreak asked.

"We'll do what Ironhide would want us to do," Prowl said, his interior dash panel lighting up as his comm-link switched on. "Prowl to Ironhide! We've made contact with Swindle and one other possible Decepticon, just outside Rapid City! Send the fastest 'bots you've got to pursue the other contact. We're stopping to deal with Swindle! Over?"

"_I'm dispatchin' Mirage and Sideswipe t'pursue,_" came the reply. "_Don't take any chances with Swindle! Take 'im down before he can escape or call in his Combaticon buddies!_"

"Roger that!" Prowl replied. "Bluestreak, let's transform!" With that, the speeding car hit the brakes, followed by his partner, before it went through an incredible metamorphosis of folding metal and expanding mechanics, turning into a tall, imposing robot.

Beside him, Bluestreak did the same; forming a striking pair of metal-clad heroes, armed with amazing weaponry. "Ready to kick some Decepti-can, Prowl!"

"Ease off your accelerator. Let's try not to bruise him too much, okay?" Prowl advised as they started marching towards the waiting Decepticon. "We may need to question him on his mission here!"

Ahead of them, Swindle wasn't wasting time waiting for them to approach. "Question this, you stinking Auto-Boob!" he shouted, firing his scatter-blaster in a wide pattern around the two Autobots. Dodging, both Bluestreak and Prowl responded with their laser blasters, sending a rain of red bolts screaming across the asphalt towards the lone Decepticon.

"Sounds like the little twerp doesn't wanna pony up," Bluestreak quipped.

Prowl snapped on his comm-link. "Mirage! Sideswipe! Be careful coming up here! Swindle's not being cooperative at the moment!"

"_We'll we don't wanna tango with him!_" came the reply from Sideswipe.

"_Just keep him out of our way,_" Mirage stated.

"Okay... well, you heard them, Bluestreak," Prowl said to his partner. "Let's make Swindle do a little side-step shuffle!" With that, he propped himself up and aimed one of his shoulder-mounted missile launchers at the Combaticon. "Give him some smoke-charges!"

"Gotcha, buddy!" Bluestreak copied him, and together they unleashed two silver missiles; both of which streaked towards Swindle and burst apart into great volumes of white smoke, just a few meters in front of him.

Reeling, Swindle waved his metal hands wildly to clear the smoke away, only to stumble in front of a pair of speeding objects - the F-One form of Mirage and a red racing car that was Sideswipe - that roared through the screen of smoke, clipping him off at the knees to send him crashing to the ground as they rocketed onwards.

"Well, that wasn't exactly what they asked for," Bluestreak grinned, looking at Prowl as the advanced on the fallen Decepticon.

Shaking his head, Prowl glanced at the groaning, shaken form of Swindle and leveled his laser blaster at him. "For what it's worth, let's just be glad they didn't crush him." Clicking his comm-link, he said, "Ironhide, better get up here quick. We've got Swindle, but we'll need help to get him wrapped up for return to Headquarters..."

.

.

oOoOo

.

.

_~ Outside Union High School, Rapid City, Near Same Time-frame... ~_

.

.

Leaning over to lace up her running shoes, Cassidy shot a look behind her as Coach Brickhauser pulled the gym doors shut and locked them. "So, we're on for next Monday, or do I have to come in tomorrow?" she asked.

"Well, considering how hard you've been working," Robert mused, putting the gym keys into the pocket of his coach's jacket, "ahh... I think you've earned a break this weekend."

"Cool!" Cassidy grinned, straightening up.

"But, you'd better be on the ball, come Monday, Coppertop!" he said firmly, facing her with a no-nonsense expression. "I'm going to up your training for the next week or so... and, hopefully we'll be ready for the try-outs then!"

Flipping Robert a jaunty salute, Cassidy settled her duffel bag across her shoulders, before she reached down to pull two tiny headphone buds from the clip on her arm band radio. "Not a problem, Coach. I'll be ready!"

With a nod and a smile, Robert said, "You'd better be! Go have a good run! I'll see you monday!" With that, he turned away and started walking towards the school parking lot.

"Thanks, see you then!" Cassidy called after him, fitting one of the earphone buds into each ear before switching the radio on. As a driving rock tune poured in from the tiny speakers, Cassidy grinned as she started jogging in place. "Okay, girl, let's see if we can get across Lettuce Park in record time!" With that, she stepped off the curb and started trotting towards the nearby park, across the street...

.

.

oOoOo

.

.

_~ On the Highway, Outside Rapid City, Same Timeframe... ~_

.  
>.<p>

Engines howling, the Autobot pursuit team zipped past several surprised humans, tearing around a sharp corner as they drove for the city-proper.

"Blast it back to Cybertron! That Decepticon has a good head start on us!" Mirage groused, his optics trained on the road as his sensor sweeps tried to pick up traces of the fleeing transformer. "We may have lost him before we can find him!"

Sideswipe shouldered in beside Mirage, his crimson form slipping past like he was greased silicone. "Aw, you give up too easily, Mirage! Look up ahead! Fresh tire tracks," he said brightly. "C'mon! That piece of Decepti-trash hasn't beaten us yet!" The two Autobots gunned it, whipping around several slower-moving Earth cars - and startling their drivers in the process! - as they followed the trail left by their fast-moving quarry.

Just then, Sideswipe got a glimpse of a dark-colored shape putting it hard to the asphalt ahead! "Mirage, dead ahead! I think we've caught up with our running 'Con!"

"Good! Let's not lose him now!" Mirage replied, while he clicked on his comm-link. "Mirage to Autobots! We've caught up with our quarry... and, I think I've got a positive I-D! It's Dead End!"

"_We're wrapping up Swindle to send back to headquarters,_" Ironhide replied, his voice colored with satisfaction. "_Keep that rusty rivet head in your sights, but call us if ya need backup!_"

"Will do," Mirage replied. "Hit the floor, Sideswipe," he told his companion. "Let's get him before he makes a clean getaway!"

"Music to my ears!" Sideswipe crowed, as he and Mirage slammed into a higher gear.

.

.

oOoOo

.  
>.<p>

Dead End cursed under his breath - if he had the capacity to breathe, that is - as he whipped around a corner at reckless speed. "Blast those Autobots! I'll be scrapped before I can get the data to Megatron!"

From inside his passenger compartment, the small form of Reflector muttered, "Lose those Autobot drones, so we can make the delivery, at once!"

"Don't you think I'm trying to do that?" Hugging the curb, and spooking several pedestrians as he rocketed fleetingly close to them, Dead End shot out of the intersection and raced towards the foot of a low hill; the top of which crested over into what appeared to be the entrance to a municipal park.

Behind him, just entering the same intersection he left, Mirage and Sideswipe barreled through in hot pursuit. "Give it up, Decepticon!" Mirage called out in warning. "You've no where else to go!"

"So says YOU, Autobot-scumball!" Dead End sniped, hitting the hill at top speed. His momentum sent him soaring over the crest, and over several passers-by. His optic systems caught sight of a decorative archway, which lead into a wide, open space filled with green grass and trees beyond.

"Perfect!" he muttered as he shot through the entrance arch, barely clipping a long wooden sign nearby that read "LETTUCE PARK". Ignoring the screams of the humans scrambling to get clear of him, he hit full-speed on his accelerator and continued on deeper into the interior of the park.

"Blast it!" Mirage said sharply. "He's getting away!"

"Not if I can help it!" Sideswipe said, making to follow the Stunticon as they crested the rise.

"Sideswipe, no! There's a lot of innocent humans in there," Mirage stated, slowing down. "If we pursue him, we'll be endangering them!"

"If we don't, he could do a lot worse!" Sideswipe shot back.

Mirage shifted to robot mode, stepping in front of his comrade. "We can find another way to stop him! We must not cause any harm to the humans!"

With his engine snarling, Sideswipe said, "Fine! Circle around to the other side of this park, if you want! I'm on his tail!" With that, the red sports car backed up, rocketed around Mirage's tall, blue-and-white body and flew through the park entrance; his tires chewing up sod in a violent spray as he sought to follow his quarry.

"Sideswipe!" Mirage paused as he stood there - his metal body towering over the humans that had remained after the speeding cars had passed - muttering something under his breath before he activated his comm-link. "Mirage to Ironhide... come in! We've followed Dead End into Rapid City, but he's entered a human nature park! Sideswipes following, but there's several humans still in the park!"

"_Follow 'im carefully, Mirage,_" Ironhide replied. "_Try not to endanger th' humans, but don't let Dead End get away!_"

"Roger, Ironhide!" Mirage said, before he started to jog towards the park interior; his metallic feet making the ground shake as he side-stepped around the still-gawking humans. "Sidswipe! Come in! Did you copy Ironhide?"

.

.

oOoOo

.  
>.<p>

From far ahead, the two speeding cars - one Autobot, the other Decepticon - careened through the grass-and-gravel paths that snaked their way through the park.

"_Sideswipe,_" came the call across the red Autobot's comm-link, "_Come in! Did you Copy-?_"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard him!" Sideswipe sniped, not replying directly to the signal. "I'll be careful... but I'll be dipped in tar and tin-feathers before I let this bozo get away," he groused, pointing his hood at the speeding Stunticon as he hounded him at every turn.

.

.

oOoOo

.

.

_~ The Other Side of Lettuce Park, Same Time-frame... ~_

.  
>.<p>

Coming off the shaded path, Cassidy glanced down at her watch and grinned as she jogged in place. "Fifteen minutes and thirty-one seconds," she breathed. "Making good time! I should be home before Dad's got lunch on the counter!" Kicking off from the dirt path, she stepped onto the stretch of gravel before her, turned left and started off on a more leisurely pace.

As she pumped her strong legs and arms, she let her mind go over what Brickhauser had told her earlier. _He's got a point, really._ she told herself. _If I let my focus slip for a second... I can kiss the Nationals good-bye!_ Shaking her head, she grinned like a shark. "Heck, I ain't out of the running that easily!"

She came to a small strip of asphalt near the trail; a parking area for patrons to leave their cars while they enjoy the park. Hopping over the low, chain-link barrier, Cassidy trotted over to a small, copper-colored car and quickly jammed her key into the trunk's lock. Popping it open, she tossed her gym bag and radio inside, slamming it shut before she circled back to the driver's side and clambered in.

"Hope Dad's got an appetite today," she told herself, starting the engine before she moved to fasten her seat belt. "I wonder if there's plenty of pasta left from last night?" Still musing, she put the car in gear and started backing it out of the space; absently reaching over to flip on the radio, which filled the inside of the car with a hard-edged, driving rock song:

.  
>.<p>

_"Nothin's standin'... nothin' standin' in our WAY!"_

.  
>.<p>

Cassidy grinned, turning the wheel around as she shifted into first-gear, and started edging the car towards the small exit at the end of the asphalt strip. "Who says rock and roll's not for kids?" she chuckled, turning away from the park with a short chirp of rubber on concrete.

As she pulled out onto the right-side lane of the street, she noticed some people ahead of her on the crosswalk. With her ears full of her music, she didn't hear what they were saying... but, from the expressions of fear and the way they were scrambling to get off the path, something was up!

"What's going on?" she called out through her open window, as she tried to fathom what was happening. Reaching up, she switched off the radio, and started to turn in her seat... Just as the sound of a high-performance engine roared like a tidal wave behind her.

.

.

oOoOo

.  
>.<p>

Barreling along, Sideswipe hit a bump that made him swerve and nearly hit a tree. "Ouch! Slag it!" he growled, swerving as he burst through the ragged opening in the decorative hedge that bordered the park and hid the street beyond it. "Dead End must've shot through here," he observed with a grunt. "Next time I chase this Decepti-loser, I'm gonna-!"

His words were cut off by the POW of metal impacting against metal, as well as squealing tires and the sound of an engine hitting the utmost limits of its performance as it raced away.

"What the-!" Fixing his sight on the street ahead, he just caught a glimpse of Dead End as he roared around the corner of the intersection... also, just in time to see the smashed-in side of an Earth-model car - now laying on its side some several feet away - and the body of a human female come flying down from a height, to tumble brokenly on the grass next to the roadway and roll to a mockingly gentle stop on her back.

"Oh no!" Sideswipe gasped, hitting the brakes with every ounce of power he could muster. Nearly fishtailing, he skidded to a stop several yards away from the crumpled form of the human, taking a second to revert to robot mode before he lumbered carefully towards her. "Great Cybertron! That blasted-!" he snapped, gazing down on the pale face, which was half covered by long strands of copper-red hair. Snapping on his comm-link, he barked, "Mirage! Ironhide! Dead End just hit a human vehicle, and there's been a casualty! Send for medical help, quickly!"

"_Sideswipe, this is Mirage! I'm contacting the local medical response team!_"

"_Ironhide here,_" came the second response. "_We're scrambling! Is there anyone else injured?_"

"N-no, not that I can see," Sideswipe replied, looking as the woman's body trembled with pain.

"_Stay put, Sideswipe,_" Mirage's voice cautioned. "_I'll double-back to the street and try to keep track of Dead End!_"

"Okay, just... just HURRY, guys!" he said urgently. Looking back down, he glanced all around at the scattered humans - now just recovering from the sudden intrusion of the transformers - and, holding out his hands in a pleading gesture, he asked, "Does anyone know how to help her?"

.

.

oOoOo

.

.

_~ Metro Medical Center ICU, Rapid City, Later... ~_

.

A nurse nearly fell over, as the tall form of David Griffin came rushing around the corner of the hallway. He said a hurried 'I'm sorry!' over his shoulder before he made his way to the desk of the nurses station, and nearly fell before grabbing onto the edge as he gasped, "Where is Cassidy Griffin? I'm her father!"

The lead nurse gave him a quick look-over, before she consulted the screen of the computer in front of her. "Griffin, Cassidy... Room Three-One-Three, down that hallway," she said, pointing to the one just behind the dark-haired man in rustic flannel and denim clothing. "Please, no running, sir," she added.

"Right... sorry," David replied, turning and walking down the indicated hallway; his lean, weather-beaten form weaving in and out of the clutch of orderlies, nurses and other personnel moving around him. His dark brown eyes scanned the numbers on the plaquards on the doors, eventually bringing him to the one labeled #313.

Standing there, talking softly to another nurse, was a small-made man with a white doctor's coat over his somber-gray clothing. He glanced at David briefly before he nodded and sent the nurse on her way, then, with a frank look he addressed David, asking, "Are you Mr. Griffin?"

David nodded quickly. "David Griffin. I was called-!" He stopped and looked at the doorway behind the doctor. "My daughter?"

"She's resting... as comfortably as we can make her," the middle-aged fellow replied, pushing the round-framed glasses back onto his nose before he ran his hand through the sandy-blond hair on his head. "My name is Dr. Dicola. I was assigned to your daughter after she was stabilized by the Trauma Team in the Emergency Room."

"I heard she'd had an accident," David stated, staring at the slate-gray eyes of the shorter man. "How bad is she?"

"She was fortunate... the impact threw her from her car, but it was the fact her car took the brunt of the force that has kept us from calling you to the morgue, rather than to here." Dr. Dicola motioned towards the doorway, and reached out to open it. "I should warn you... this will not be pretty."

David swallowed thickly, barely registering those words as the doctor opened the door to let him go first.

The first thing that he saw upon entering the small, white room beyond was the lone bed, surrounded by all manner of medical apparatus; most needed for sustaining life. In the middle of the bed - wrapped in bandages, with tubes running out from her body to the machines - lay Cassidy; looking pale against the stark white of the linen sheets.

David drew a shuddering breath, moving close to the bedside to gaze down at his daughter. She did not open her eyes, nor respond when he softly called her name; "Cassidy!"

Dr. Dicola came to a stop at the foot of the bed, murmuring briefly with a nurse that had followed them in, before he said to David, "She's comatose at the moment, but her neurovitals are strong... we think she's suffered a concussion, but that right now is the least of her worries."

David pulled his gaze away from his daughter - all the while taking in the endotracheal tube and other monitoring tubes and leads all over her body - and looked blankly at Dr. Dicola. "What? What's wrong with her?"

"Mr. Griffin, your daughter has suffered extreme trauma to her entire body." Pausing, Dr. DiCola pulled his glasses down and pinched the bridge of his nose briefly as he gathered himself once more. "Because of the way she was hit - while turning to see who was about to hit her, we presume - she has severe torsion damage to her spine, at her thoracic and lumbar vertebrae. The impact broke several ribs on her right side, driving bone fragments into her liver."

David blanched. "My... God!" he whispered.

"That is the worst of the damage, save for a major concussion she's suffering, as well as the break to her femur, though we were able to set that within the hour she arrived her at the hospital." Dr. Dicola sighed.

"Sh-shouldn't you... be operating on her, now?" David asked, his eyes flicking back to Cassidy with growing concern. "If she's as bad as you say-?"

"Mr. Griffin, please. I'd rather discuss this outside," Dr. Dicola said, looking as two more nurses entered the room. "They have to check her oxygen saturation, and run some needed tests at this time." Reaching out, the doctor guided David away from the bed and steered him towards the doorway.

David cast one last look back at his daughter; his eyes wide with worry as he watched for a moment as the nurses began their tests. Unable to resist, he let himself be taken into the hallway outside.

Once outside, Dr. Dicola led David a short ways down the hallway, to where a small waiting area lay. Here, he directed the distraught father to sit down on a plush chair. "Mr. Griffin, at this time, there is a good reason why we do not dare to try to repair what damage your daughter has. At least, the damage we can fix that we know will heal with time."

David nodded. "You mean her spine, right?" Scrubbing his face, he drew in a shuddering breath. "Oh, geezus! She's going to be a cripple, isn't she?"

"I won't sugar-coat it but, in all likelihood, yes. Your daughter will most likely be a paraplegic," Dr. Dicola said measuredly.

Before David could reply to that, the sound of someone clearing their throat from the hallway behind them made both men turn their heads. A young man in working-men's pants, shirt and boots was standing there; his dark eyes looking expectantly from one man to the other.. "Um, I'm looking for a... Doctor Dicola?"

"That would be me, young man," Dr. Dicola replied.

Nodding, the stranger stepped into the waiting area and said, "My name's Spike. Spike Witwhicky, sir. I was told you are overseeing a young woman who got hit today, in her car?"

Frowning, Dr. Dicola nodded slowly. "That would be right, young man... but, why are you-?"

David rose and cut Dr. Dicola off, asking sharply, "Are you the one that hit my daughter?"

Blinking, Spike shook his head briefly before replying, "Oh, no sir! I didn't do it, but my, ah... friend, he did see the one responsible for the accident." He looked to the doctor, adding, "I was asked to speak to you, to know how the young woman was... doing?"

David pressed on, keeping the doctor from speaking as he asked, "Your friend saw the accident! Who did this to Cassidy? Tell me, please!"

Spike balked a bit, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "Well, sir... that's, um, sort of hard to tell."

David blinked, then stared hard at Spike. "Are you trying to protect your friend, because he's the real reason my daughter is lying in that bed back there!" His voice growing louder, David started to take a step towards Spike with his hands curling into fists.

"Mr. Griffin, please!" Dr. Dicola said sharply. "This is a hospital, remember that!"

"Mister... Griffin? Sir, I'm not trying to protect anyone!" Spike said. "It's just that... well, the story behind this, well it might be too hard for you to belive."

David shook his head in a curt motion. "I don't care! I want to know who hit my daughter! If your friend knows, then tell me who," he ordered, barely registering the restraining hand Dr. Dicola put on his left arm.

With a sigh, Spike seemed to deflate for a moment. Then, he said, "Okay... but, trust me, this isn't going to be easy to swallow..."

Minutes later, David nearly fell over backwards in shock; save for the fact he managed to land in the chair he'd recently been sitting in, as he stated mutely at Spike.

To the side, Dr. Dicola was looking at the young man like he'd grown a third head. "Y-you... can't be serious? This is some sort of sick joke!"

With a resigned sigh, Spike said firmly, "No, sir. This is far from any sort of joke. What I told you and Mr. Griffin is completely true." He shot the father an apologetic look. "I'm sorry that this happened, Mr. Griffin, but your daughter just became a casualty of a war that's been going on for-."

"I don't believe it," David said softly, cutting Spike off. "And, I think this is highly inappropriate! Auto-whatzizt? A fight for earth's energy?" He turned around and scowled. "Young man, you are some piece of work!"

"Doctor, listen to me," Spike protested mildly, "this isn't something you can make up!"

"Sounds like a Saturday morning cartoon to me," David mumbled numbly.

Doctor Dicola sighed heavily before he looked towards Spike and said archly. "If I were you, I'd knock off all this talk about some... some giant robots!" He fixed David with a concerned look. "His daughter's state of being is fragile enough as it stands! Shocking him with this cock-and-bull tale isn't going to help!"

"But, Doctor-?" Spike started to say, only to get cut off by David.

"What do you mean, 'fragile'?" the distraught father said, rising to his feet - the story Spike said quickly forgotten. "Is she worse off than you said she-?"

"Mr. Griffin, please! I will explain!" Dr. Dicolo pushed off the wall and came over to face David; his features pinched and weary. "What I started to tell you before... is just the tip of the iceberg. The good part is that while I may not be able to do much for her spinal injury, I can repair most of the rest of her injuries. With delicate care - and a lot of luck - we can possibly restore her to a good portion of her former health..."

David nodded slowly. "There's a 'but' in there somewhere, Doctor. So, what is the bad news?"

"The bad news is, with all the trauma she's suffered, we can't just go in and just start trying to fix the worst of it right away," Dr. Dicola said with a touch of dismay. "Even if we were cautious, the most likely scenario would be she'd expire within hours after we had her on the table."

David nearly crumpled to the floor as he absorbed those words. "No..."

"Good lord!" Spike breathed.

Dr. Dicola looked at David with sympathy. "I'm in contact with several other specialists that have dealt with extensive trauma with other accident patients, Mr. Griffin. A couple are being transported here within the next couple of hours." He placed a hand on David's shoulder. "If there is a way, we will save your daughters' life."

.

.

oOoOo

.

.

_~ Outside Metro Medical Center, Rapid City, Just Moments After... ~_

.

David Griffin emerged from the side entrance to the Emergency Room, out into the afternoon sunlight, which did nothing to warm the chill in his heart.

The older man was moving like he had no free will; just mechanically placing one foot in front of the other, while from a discrete distance, Spike followed along in a respectful silence. Eventually, they came to a stop at the curb side area, where David leaned wearily on a nearby light fixture.

Spike stepped around and faced David with a sad expression. "Sir, I hope you won't... well, I know there's got to be a way to help Cassidy," he said with conviction.

David shook his head slowly. "That doctor seemed pretty certain of himself." Raising one hand to cover his eyes, David shuddered as he tried to keep from sobbing. "I... I can't lose her," he said softly. "I don't want to lose her, blast it!"

Spike frowned, unsure what he could say to ease the troubled heart of this man... when, his thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of several vehicles coming into the hospital parking lot around the corner. "Hey, that must be my friends! Perhaps they'll have an answer that could help!" He reached out and took David's arm. "Come with me, okay?"

Unable to put up much of a resistance, David let Spike lead him away from the Emergency Room entrance. When they turned the corner, he spied several vehicles idling in the open parking lot beyond the drive-up lanes of the main entrance.

"Are those, the... 'friends' you talked about, back there?" David asked, his voice thick with emotion.

"Yeah, some of them at least," Spike replied. He perked up as he saw a large, red semi-truck pull in behind the other Autobots. "That's their leader! Optimus!" Spike called out, breaking into a run towards the parked cars.

David followed slowly behind, his mind thinking _This has to be some sort of joke!_. Picking up his feet as he jogged towards Spike, he got the biggest shock of his life when the big rig suddenly rose up off the pavement; shifting and folding in places until it reformed into a large, humanoid looking robot, standing there as Spike approached it. David nearly stumbled, but he recovered and kept on moving towards them. As he got closer, some of the other vehicles had also transformed into similar humanoid-forms. Creating a loose circle around Spike and the bigger robot, even the smallest looked to be nearly thirteen feet tall.

"Holly St. Francis!" he breathed. Stopping next to Spike, he looked up in awe, just as the burly looking one that had been a van spoke.

"Prime," Ironhide said somberly.

"Report, Ironhide," Optimus Prime said. "You made contact with the Decepticons?"

"Two of th' stinkers were outside Rapid City," Ironhide explained. "We caught Swindle, but Dead End got ahead of us, so Mirage and Sideswipe chased 'im into the city-proper."

"Did you stop him from getting away?" Optimus asked.

Sideswipe and Mirage shook their heads slowly. "He lost us after cutting across a human's recreational park," Mirage stated. "That's where Dead End rammed the vehicle the human female was driving."

Optimus jerked backwards - seeming to appear shocked to David - before asking, "What is the status of the human?"

At that, David spoke up, "That 'human' is my daughter, robot!"

All eyes panned down to regard David, and for a moment his anger was quelled. "Who's this?" Brawn asked pointedly.

Spike stepped up, and offered, "Prime, guys... this is David Griffin, the father of the young woman who got injured." He motioned for David's sake, indicating the Autobots in turn. "This is Ironhide, Brawn, Mirage, Sideswipe and their leader, Optimus Prime."

Optmius nodded once and said, "Mr. Griffin, I must apologize for the actions of my warriors."

That took David aback further. "A-apologize?" He shot Spike a look. "According to him, one of these... Decepti-whozits, was the one that ran my daughter over!"

At that, Sideswipe nodded bleakly. "Yes, Dead End hit your daughter, but I was... I was the one pursuing him. It was because of me that he decided to accelerate through the park," he admitted softly.

David blinked several times. _He sounds guilty, because of what someone else did to my baby_! David thought to himself.

His further thoughts were interrupted by Optimus speaking again. "I assure you, Mr. Griffin, I do not condone my warriors to needlessly endanger human lives, while we engage our foes in combat," the tall Autobot leader said, before fixing the shorter Autobot with a firm look. "Sideswipe will be strongly punished for his actions, I promise."

David said, "Will punishing him make my daughter better?"

Optimus shook his head, "No, it won't, but while we fight our battles with our sworn enemies, some order must be maintained to keep the populace of Earth safe." He looked at David with his blue optics glimmering. "You must understand... above all else, life - in any form - is something we all must strive to protect."

"Ah, I understand," David said at length. He then faced Sideswipe, and said, "I don't envy you for your coming punishment, but... when it's over, do something for me?" His face went like iron when Sideswipe nodded. "Get the slime ball that did what he did to my daughter!"

"Not to worry, Sir," Sideswipe said softly, lifting one metal fist to clench tightly. "We will get him!"

"Not to change back to old, sore subjects but, what's the situation with the little lady?" Brawn asked.

Both David and Spike told the Autobots what the doctor had told them. With each word, the expressions on the metal faces of the five grew dark with sorrow.

"Aw, Leakin' Lubricants! Can't the human doctors fix th' gal up?" Ironhide asked.

"No," David said. "According to them, if they tried to fix the damage, she'd be dead before the procedure was half finished!"

Brawn crossed his arms and scowled. "Humans are so delicate. Not as easy to fix, like we are."

"That's because they don't have metal bodies and a spark that can be separated," Mirage said.

Optimus stared at Mirage for several seconds, then he clicked his fingers with a metallic crack. "Mirage, that may be the answer!"

"Huh?" Mirage asked. "What 'answer'?"

"What do you mean, Optimus?" Spike asked, puzzled.

"There may be a means that might help Mr. Griffin's daughter!" Optmius explained.

At that, David all but jumped at Optimus, asking, "What? What are you saying? You can save my daughter's life? How?"

At that, Spike had a flash of insight. "Optimus, what are you thinking! You aren't-?"

"I'll explain in a moment," Optimus stated, before tapping the side of his helmet to activate his comm-link. "Optimus Prime to base... come in, Wheeljack, at once!"

There was a faint reply: "_Wheeljack here, Prime. What's up?_"

"Wheeljack, I need you and Ratchet to prepare for a special procedure," Optimus said quickly, glancing down at David pointedly. "Provided we have permission to act?"

David blinked, then shaking himself he asked, "Act? What? What are you proposing to do?"

.

.

oOoOo

.  
>.<p>

Back in the ICU, Cassidy Griffin lay unresponsive in her bed.

Bending over her, the lead nurse Marcy checked the respirator hose and the ECG leads, before she straightened up and reached for a pen in the pocket of her blouse. The dark-skinned woman absently ran a hand through her curly hair, before making some notations on the machine's log-page.

Across from Marcy, her assistant nurse, Barbara was checking Cassidy's IV lines. The younger nurse glanced at the comatose young girl and sighed in sympathy. "Poor girl . . . They said she was a promising athlete, before she got hit."

Marcy nodded, and said, "Poor girl, just unlucky to get in some hothead's way like that."

The soft hiss of the respirator making rhythmic background noise to the soft-spoken voices of the nurses tending to her.

"Do you think the doctors can save her?" Barbara asked.

"Honey," Marcy said pointedly, "She's got every chance as God would allow for her. Dr. Dicola's one of the best in his field."

"But, do you think she'll survive?" Barbara asked with emphasis.

Giving Barbara a frank look, Marcy sighed as she looked down at Cassidy. "In my honest opinion? What she needs right now is a honest-to-God miracle..."

.

,

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A WILL OF STEEL - PART 2**  
>by Stephen R. Sobotka  ©2011

.

DISCLAIMER : Transformers are the creation of Tankara/Toei Animation & Hasbro Inc.; all characters - with the exception of the original ones I created for this story - are the property of said licenses, and are used here without knowledge or permission of same. This story is an original prose based on situations and themes from the original "The Transformers" animated series. This story is the rightful property of the author; all original characters and the plot depicted within are protected by copyright law.

This story was produced to entertain fans of the original show, and is in no way, shape or form intended to be published for monetary gain. Please do not sue.

AUTHOR'S NOTE : This is my take on an often-used theme in Transformer fan-fiction... and now we're into the full swing of things, here's hoping everyone is enjoying the ride so far. The true inspiration for this story is the G1 episode "Autobot X". Though I plan to go in a far different direction than what they did with poor Spike in that episode.

In the meantime, please do comment and leave reviews. Those give me the fuel to steam ahead with new chapters. So, hoping everyone sticks around for Chapter 3, read on and Enjoy!

.

.

"A Will of Steel - Part 2"

# #

.  
>.<p>

_Last time on Transformers..._

_The Decepticon agents, _**Swindle**_, _**Dead End**_ and _**Reflector**_, were scouting out a fuel depot near a town called _**Rapid City**_, when hey were discovered by an Autobot patrol. Dead End fled with the data they'd taken, while being pursued by the Autobots _**Mirage**_ and _**Sideswipe**_._

_The chase wound through Rapid City, eventually coming through a recreational park, where a young woman named _**Cassidy Griffin**_ was passing through on her way home. Cassidy was unaware of the danger, and before she could react, her vehicle was hit by Dead End; resulting in a near-fatal accident that threw the Autobots off the chase, as they summoned medical aid for the young woman. Dead End escaped with the acquired data, leaving Swindle behind as a prisoner of the Autobots._

_Meanwhile, in Rapid City's hospital, Cassidy's father learns of her dire condition from a _**Dr. Dicola**_, and also learns of the cause of her accident from the Autobot's human ally; _**Spike Whitwicky**_. When it's clear that Cassidy may not survive any procedure that human medicine might try to repair her injured body, _**Optimus Prime**_, the leader of the Autobots, has the idea that may save her life... provided that her father, _**David Griffin**_, will allow the Autobots to act._

_Now, our story continues with "_**A Will of Steel**_", Part Two of our tale of "_**The Transformers**_"!_

.

.

oOoOo

.

.

_The Sunken Decepticon ship, __**Nemesis**__,  
>Somewhere off the coast of Oregon, 1987...<em>

.

Beneath the ocean's surface, a sprawling underwater complex built from the wreck of a massive starship lay. Yet this was no inactive hulk of metal and plastics. It was the new home to one of the biggest threats to all of mankind, and yet the world at large didn't even know of its existence...

At least, not yet.

Inside the deepest part of this base, another group of giant robots gathered in the main command chamber, clustered before a massive computer that was being used to download critical data. Data that had been collected by one of their top spies; the triumvirate called Reflector. Plugged into a socket on the computers main panel, the Decepticon - currently resting in its alt-mode, which resembled a Terran-styled professional camera - waited patiently as the last of the data passed from inside his databanks, into the computer's central core.

Standing beside the computer, a tall robot in dark blue and white trim, with a blank faceplate and red optics glanced at the readout screen before him; taking a moment to tap a few keys before he turned to address one of the other Decepticons in the center of the room. "_::Recon Data extracted... tactical analysis is now commencing, Megatron.::_"

Standing next to a stylized metal 'throne' that dominated the upper portion of the chamber, the gray-and-silver form of the Decepticon leader, Megatron, shifted slightly as he nodded with satisfaction. "Have all the necessary factors been programmed into the analytical systems, Soundwave?"

Speaking with his mono-tone, synthesized voice, the Decepticon spymaster replied, "_::Affirmative.::_"

"Excellent. With the data that Reflector has gathered, we should have no problems with overwhelming what little security measures the fleshlings have. Then, we will extract every, single drop of energy from the stores within!" Turning to face Dead End, who was standing off to the side with the rest of his Stunticon teammates, Megatron said, "You did well to make certain this information was delivered safely."

"Not for the lack of trying, Megatron," Dead End groused. "If I hadn't been able to outrun those blasted Autobots-!"

"Aw, knock it off with the sour oil!" He was cut off by his team leader, Motormaster, who clubbed him in the back with a scowl. "No Autobot can best us Stunticons, no matter what road we drive on!"

Off to one side, a trio of Seekers - elite flyers for the Decepticon forces - scowled at the gestalt team. One, a blue tinted warrior named Thundercracker said, "Hmph! Leave it to that ground-pounder to nearly get himself caught along with the mission data!"

His fellow Seeker, Skywarp, nodded. "If it had been us, we'd have left those Auto-boobs floundering in our slipstreams!"

Nearby, a larger Decepticon called Astrotrain muttered, "Even so, we run the risk of being detected by the human's military. It was nessesary to send in the ground troops."

"What should we worry about some fleshlings in their little toy tanks and such?" Skywarp chuckled. "It's not like they pose any real threat to us!"

Astrotrain shot back, saying, "They still could make trouble for us. If they found out where our base was, it's a sure bet that the Autobots would learn about it, too!"

The third Seeker nodded and looked pointedly at Megatron. "This does raise a point, Fearless Leader," Starscream said snidely. "There was a good chance of the Autobots learning of our location, if they had followed Dead End back here. They may as well learn it anyway, if they press the issue if Swindle is forced to reveal it under interrogation. The outcome of this mission is a great risk to our personal security."

Megatron sneered at his second-in-command. "The risk is worth the end result, Starscream! Especially when it helps us to reach our ultimate goal."

Starscream stared hard at Megatron. "Aside from the amount of raw fuel, what could that fleshling facility hold that could be of such high value to us?"

Megatron smiled. "Ah, something that Soundwave has been able to determine, through scanning the fleshling's radio signals. There is a secret project, deep inside that base... something that was started after that depot was visited by some high-ranking fleshling from their military," he explained.

"And, if something has ties to _energy_ in general...?" Starscream's face twisted into a calculating grimace.

"It is something that the Decepticons _must_ possess!" Megatron said.

From another spot in the chamber, the leader of the other gestalt-team know as the Combaticons, Onslaught, spoke up. "What about Swindle? What will we do about him?"

"Swindle will have to keep, for now. After we've completed our mission in the fuel depot, we will devise a means to free him from the Autobots, but not before then!" Megatron said with a note of finality.

Just then, the sound of an alert-alarm filled the command chamber. At that, every warrior in the chamber turned to face the command screen.

Megatron barked, "What-?"

Turning towards another panel, Soundwave tapped a control and read the data scrolling into view on a smaller screen. "_::Incoming transmission, from Cybertron!::_"

"Patch the signal in, at once!" Megatron commanded.

Moving in compliance, Soundwave tapped several more keys, and in seconds, the large view-screen was filled with the image of another Cybertronian construct; tall, alien in appearance with his purple color and his single, yellow eye. "_Hail, Megatron! Leader of the Decepticons!_" he said, saluting with one hand.

Returning the salute, Megatron replied, "Hail, Shockwave, guardian of Cybertron. What news do you have to report? We did not expect a status report from you for another-."

"_Forgive me, Megatron,_" Shockwave said, his voice sounding urgent. "_I would not have done so, but there has been an incident that occured on our home planet. One that demanded your immediate attention!_"

At that, several of the Decepticons started muttering. "An incident-?" "On Cybertron?"

"Report, Shockwave! What has happened?" Megatron's eyes narrowed.

"_As you are well aware, we've been trying to subdue the remaining Autobot forces here on Cybertron for countless cycles,_" Shockwave said. "_As of late, they've been limited to staging small guerrilla raids for energon and weapons. Yet . . . recently they launched a massive all-out attack on Polyhex itself!_"

At that, all the Decepticons looked at Shockwave with utter shock on their face plates. "What!" "They attacked us-!"

"Silence!" Megatron thundered. "Polyhex is the central nexus of all Decepticon holdings on Cybertron. With the bulk of our forces located there, along with the massive defensive fortifications, they should not be able to even think of attempting such an attack!"

"_They must have planned this attack many cycles in advance, Megatron,_" Shockwave said, holding up his one hand. "_They attacked with more warriors than we had previously calculated, and hit us during a thin period in our regular watch-cycle._" He paused, then said grimly. "_We believed their primary target was our main annex and our energon stores._"

Megatron snarled. "Did they withdraw with any of your energon?"

"_Negative, Leader, but . . . they managed to infiltrate our main computer core. which I presume was their intended target all along!_" Shockwave looked down for a moment, then stared at Megatron; apparently expecting to get damned when he said, _"That is why I contacted you. Because the rebels acquired a copy of our technical plans for the Space Bridge!"_

At that, Megatron's eyes widened, his face going dark with anger. "They, did, WHAT!"

To one side, Starscream said. "If the Autobot forces on Cybertron create their own Space Bridge, they'd be able to link up with Optimus Prime here on this miserable mud ball," he said thoughtfully. "They then would be able to send additional forces to bolster Prime's own, while in return, he could send supplies and energon back to Cybertron." He looked at Megatron, a slight grin on his face. "We would be locked in a race to fortify each of our positions, both on Earth and on home-world."

Megatron clenched one fist, before whirling towards the gathered warriors behind him. "They cannot be allowed to use the stolen data!". Looking towards his Seekers, he pointed towards his lieutenant. "Starscream! Assemble a strike force of our best warriors." He then faced Astrotrain. "You will fly the strike force back to Cybertron, as soon as all are ready to depart."

Astrotrain nodded. "As you command, Megatron!"

"What is our mission, O'-Mighty leader?" Starscream asked.

"You will coordinate a search-and-destroy effort with our brethren on Cybertron. The target is any and all Autobot forces," Megatron said grimly. "Find any that were responsible for the theft of the Space Bridge data, and destroy them before the Autobots can utilize that data!"

,

,

oOoOo

,

,

_Metro Medical Center ICU, Rapid City..._

.

In the middle of their routine duties, the nurses at the main station desk were jolted as the alarm and blue light over Room-313 flared to life!

"Code Blue!" Marcy, the head nurse shouted. "Get the cart, ladies! _Move!_"

The staff reacted with text-book efficiancy and desperate speed; their footsteps pounding on the tiled floor as they raced into Cassidy Griffin's room, dragging the Cardiac Care cart in behind them. Over the loudspeaker overhead, the call resounded through out the ICU wing: "_Doctor Dicola, Doctor Dicoloa! Code Blue, ICU! Three-One-Three, ICU!_"

Marcy was the first nurse to reach Cassidy's bedside; as quickly scanned the readouts on the bedside monitors. "Flatline," she said tensely. Reaching over to open the front of the young woman's gown, she started pressing down on her chest with both hands. "Barb, unlock and get the defib-kit ready! Lisa, crank the oxygen on!"

Barbara, a second nurse, quickly unlocked the cart, flipping the cover off the top and switching on the defibrilator, before preparing a syringe. The third woman, Lisa, turned to the wall-unti and started adjusting the oxygen-monitor there.

At that point, Dr. Dicola appeared. With only the time it took for him to move next to the young woman in the bed, he made his assesment. "Begin venting by bag-valve mask!"

Lisa turned and removed the bag-valve mask assembly, attaching it to the O2 flow from the wall-socket nearby. "Venting O2," she replied, placing the mask over Cassidy's mouth and nose.

"Status!"

The head nurse turned to look at the monitors. "Got a sinus rhythm . . . unsteady, but it's there!"

"Paddles!" Dr. Dicola reached around and took the paddles from the second nurse - now manning the defibrilator's controls - and paused as some gel was squirted on both surfaces.

"Set to two-hundred joules," the nurse said, watching the device as it built up its power. "Charging . . . charging . . . ."

Rubbing them together, the doctor reached across Cassidy's body to put them in place on her chest. "Everyone clear!"

The other nurses pulled back from Cassidy's body, just as the one at the machine said, "Clear!"

Depressing the buttons on the paddles, Dr. Dicola watched as the young woman arched her back in reaction to the surge of current being shot through her body. As she dropped back onto the bed, he looked over at the nurse watching the montior.

"Still unstable," she reported, before leaning back to start her chest compressions again.

"Give me three-hundred," Dr. Dicola said, grimacing as Lisa replaced the mask back over Cassidy's face. "Quickly, give her one-milligram of Epinephrine!"

Barbara placed the requested syringe in Marcy's hand. The head nurse injected it into the intraveinous line in Cassidy's arm.

"Have we got a full charge yet?"

"Charging," Barbara reported, her voice calm even though she was pale under her dusky skin. "Charging . . . charging . . . clear!"

Replacing the paddles, Dr. Dicola waited just long enough for Lisa and Marcy to retreat, then he fired off the stronger charge; making Cassidy's body writhe once more.

Marcy looked grim as she read the monitors. "No improvement, Doctor," she reported.

With a snort, Dr. Dicola turned and stared at Barbara. "Take it up to three-sixty!"

She turned the knob, and nodded before hitting the charge-switch. "Charging . . . Charging . . . !"

On the other side of the bed, Marcy muttered, "C'mon, honey, don't give out now!"

Dr. Dicola flexed his fingers around the handles of the paddles, looking down at Cassidy's unmoving body. "Nurse!" he asked, putting the paddles back into place.

Barbara said sharply, "Clear!"

With a click, the paddles discharged for a third time . . . and for a split second, nothing could be heard in the small room. Then, the welcome sound of a steady, repeating blip came from the monitoring device.

"Got it!" Marcy said, sighing as she watched the moving lights index before her eyes. "Normal sinus rhythm . . . steady as a rock."

With a sigh, Dr. Dicola pulled back and let Lisa move in to administer the oxygen mask. Turning to drop the paddles into the cradle on top of the cart, he shook his head. "She's okay for now but, another incident like this," he said, rubbing his forehead, "and she may not make it."

"What should we do, Doctor?"

Turning, he looked at Marcy and said, "Get her father on the phone. If he wants to save her life, we need to act _now_!"

.

.

oOoOo

.

.

_The Autbot Base, formerly the starship __**Ark**  
>On the Slopes of Mt. Rainier, Later That Day...<em>

.

From his position at the massive command board of the base's central computer, the communications' master known as Blaster called out to his leader. "Optimus Prime! I just got a signal from First-Aid!"

Coming up from another part of the command center, the tall robot known as Optimus Prime - flanked by his lieutenants Jazz and Prowl - nodded as he acknowledged Blaster's message. "What is their status, Blaster?" he asked.

Turning from his seat at the big telecommunications terminal, the Autobot comm-officer replied, "Transit from Rapid City is going smooth as an silicon piston groove. First-Aid says the humans at the Metro Medical Center were concerned in sending Cassidy out over air-evac, but they handled the transfer of the little lady with no muss and no delay."

"Good," Optimus said. "Estmate their time of arrival?"

"Well within an Earth hour, Prime."

"Keep me informed of their progress, Blaster. When they are within sight of the base, we'll send out an escort for them. Optimus, out." Turning to look at the two Autobots standing with him, Optimus asked, "Are Ratchet and Wheeljack all set to perform the procedure?"

"Everything in the workshop an' the special medical bay has been finished, Prime," the black-and-white warrior said; his voice flavored with a down-home accent he'd picked up from listening to some Earth recordings. "Spike's been keepin' the go-between with us here and the humans from the hospital, so we've got everythin' we need, just in case."

Optimus looked at Prowl. "How is your security detail coming along?"

"Security is as tight as we can make it, Prime," Prowl said, crossing his arms over his chest. "We've run regular sweep patrols for nearly one-hundred miles in every direction from the base . . . no Decepticon activity at all."

"Hmm, good news for a change."

"You're worried, Prime?" Prowl asked.

"Yes. It would just be our luck if Megatron and his bunch decided to mount an attack on us while we were involved with Cassidy's procedure." Optimus said, crossing his arms.

"I'd say your worried more about the human than a Decepticon raid, Prime."

"This has to work, Prowl. When I offered to perform the same procedure Wheeljack came up with to save Spike's life to Cassidy's father, I was only thinking of the positive outcome."

"Hey, now, let's not start thinkin' about all the worst that could happen, Prime!" Jazz shook his head, but his faceplate was filled with a positive expression. "I mean, we're not usin' Autobot-X to house Cassidy's mind. Wheeljack an' Ratchet are going to use a custom built proto-shell for this. Besides, if that procedure saved Spike, it'll sure work for the little lady, too!"

"That will depend on how badly the human's body is damaged, Jazz," Prowl said. "

"The margin for error is small, but I won't have anyone taking unnessesary risks with Cassidy's life," Optimus said firmly. "The sooner the doctors can repair her body, then the sooner her mind can be returned so she may be allowed to heal on her own." Balling one blue hand up into a fist, he added. "Make certain that all patrols are on-watch during the procedure. Nothing must be allowed to interfere with saving Cassidy's life; no matter what."

"Understood, Prime." Prowl said.

.

.

oOoOo

.

As reported, the Protectobot team arrived soon after their last check-in with Blaster; bringing along Spike, David and Dr. DiCola and his team of surgeons and specialists. Without preamble, the whole group was whisked directly to the repair bay to begin preparations for this most unusual procedure.

Inside the converted bay, one half stood under the protection of a special medical-shield; inside which, the doctors and medical staff had worked to prepare Cassidy's body for the surgery that they hoped would save her life. All around the main operating table, all the best equipment for sustaining her body sat waiting, among which several medical techs moved to finish up the final preparations.

On the other side of the bay, behind a protective wall, Ratchet and Wheeljack were working on the assembly of the proto-shell that would house Cassidy's mind for the duration of the surgery. Peering into the back of the 'shell, Ratchet finished tightening the last of the long, heavy data cables onto its torso that were linked to the main transfer module. "Well, that's the last of that work finished," the Autobot medic stated. "You almost ready there, Wheeljack?"

"Just made the last system checks, Ratchet." Stepping back from the front of the small gantry that held the 'shell upright, Wheeljack glanced at his fellow Autobot and nodded. "All we need now is the doctors to tell us they're ready with Cassidy, and we can begin."

Standing on a small platform below, Spike and David Griffin were standing, watching as the two teams - both human and Cybertronian - worked to finish their preparations. The later was still in awe over the whole scene; his eyes wide as he peered up at the Autobot medic and mechanic.

"You, ah, okay, Mr. Griffin?" Spike asked.

David shook his head. "I'm in the belly of an alien spaceship, inhabited by walking, talking robots from another planet, who are about to put my daughters mind into some . . . shell, so that doctors can save her body before she dies." Glancing at Spike with a wan smile, he asked, "Would you be okay, if you were in my shoes?"

Spike chuckled. "Well, at least you didn't have my first encounter with these guys . . . since it was me and my dad, on a burning oil rig that the Autobot's enemies had just destroyed."

"Point taken," David said. Frowning, he asked, "Do you think this cockamame scheme of theirs will actually work?"

Spike nodded. "If there's one thing I've learned while working alongside Optimus and his crew, is that they can often work miracles. Even when all hope is lost, they somehow manage to pull through." David looked tense, but he relaxed a bit when Spike gripped his shoulder. "Don't worry, sir. They'd do everything they can to help your daughter."

At that point, over on the human-side of the operation, a pair of techs were just pushing Cassidy into the room; the young woman's body prone under a white sheet, while the life support equipment sat attached to the sides. Moving with extreme care, they maneuvered her into place under a set of rigged operating lights, before stepping back to set up the equipment on some rolling carts nearby.

About that time, Dr. Dicola stepped away from where he and an assistant had been preparing their instruments and let another tech finish tying up his surgical gown. Looking up at Ratchet, Dicola called out, "Okay, we're getting ready over here. Do you have that . . . data-watchamacalit ready?"

"It's called a active-cortical patch scanner, and yes, we've got it ready to go, Doctor." Ratchet nodded to where Bumblebee - one of the smaller Autobot members of their crew - was waiting for Wheeljack to finish adjusting the small device. "Bumblebee, take the scanner interface over to Doctor Dicola and let his people put it in place."

Doing as he was ordered, the small yellow-and-black robot carefully moved towards the medical staff; his hand holding the scanner assembly so the trailing data cable attatched ot it wouldn't come free. A tech took it from the Autobot, pausing to let Dicola inspect it briefly, before getting the nod to take it over to the operating area.

"Make sure all of the contact points are in proper proximity to Cassidy's head," Ratchet said. "This interface is the only viable means we have to link in with her organic being. The transfer won't work if there's any slight deviance in how it's placed."

"We'll make sure it's put on tight," Dicola said; the doctor watching as the tech worked with another one to position the assembly as they'd been instructed. In a moment, they stepped back, leaving an unobstructed view of the comatose young woman's head, now mostly surrounded by the black and chrome array.

Moving in close, DiCola checked the readouts on the medical monitors, pausing a few seconds to confer with the different techs in turn. Eventually, he nodded and motioned for his team to come closer. Looking up from the table, Dr. Diccola said to Ratchet. "Okay, she's as ready as we can make her. If you're ready to begin-?"

"We'll begin right now, Doctor. Stand by." Ratchet turned to Wheeljack. "Begin montoring all systems. Activate the primary circuits and let's get this show moving."

Wheeljack replied, "Gotcha. All systems ready for data transfer."

Ratchet nodded, before activating his comlink. "Prime, Ratchet here. We're all set to begin the procedure."

"_Understood. We're on station,_" came the reply from Optimus. "_Begin at your discretion._"

With that, Ratchet turned to the main console and sighed. "Well, here goes . . . Primus watch over us, and Cassidy." With that, he hitched his shoulders and reached for the main controls; tapping a rapid sequence of keys with both hands. "Beginning transfer of subject data from organic to matrix . . . core spark manifestation in one-hundred-and-twenty microcycles."

With that, the main transfer module lit up from within, casting a warm, pale-blue glow all around the chamber.

Over in the medical side, the assembly on Cassidy's head glowed with a green-aura. At once, the medical monitor that was keeping track of her brain's functions began to emit a slowly decreasing series of blips.

"We're losing brain-wave function here, Doctor," one of the medical techs reported.

Dr. Diccola nodded, frowning as he watched things unfolding before him. "According to Ratchet, it's to be expected as Cassidy's mind is transfered. Just keep watch for any irregularities."

On the Autobot's side, Wheeljack peered into the systems console intently. "We're not showing any annomaly or errors here, Ratchet. Core-spark formation is commencing without a glitch."

Not looking up from his controls, Ratchet replied, "Maintaining data stream . . . core-spark manifestation at twenty-percent." If it were possible for a robot to sweat, Ratchet would have been covered in a fine film of it by now.

Suddenly, the lights in the compartment dimmed, flickering briefly as every eye and optic darted upwards. "Wheeljack!" Ratchet said sharply.

Whipping one hand back towards a panel on the wall, the scientist growled before he wrapped his fingers around a lever and jerked it downwards. "Unexpected power-drain! Switching to auxillaries!"

Ratchet triggered his comlink. "Prime, we've got a power loss down here! What's happened!"

"_Jazz here, Ratchet . . . Teletran-1 activated a pre-programmed systems diagnostic check,_" came the reply. "_A scram-spike of the main power bus was triggered, but we've got it back under control now!_" There was a pause. "_Optimus wants to know if it affected the procedure any?_"

"Core-spark manifestation is at fourty-five percent . . . still moving ahead!" Ratchet shot a look over at Wheeljack. "How are we looking over there?"

"No loss of the data stream, or any sign of damage to the matrix." Wheeljack moved to adjust two more sets of controls. "But, we can;t let another power loss happen, or we'll lose Cassidy's mind for certain!" He looked at Ratchet. "Tell Prime to keep the rest of the base systems from interfering!"

"Ratchet to Jazz, did you get that?" Ratchet rumbled. "We can't guarantee Cassidy's safety if there's another mishap!"

"_Read that loud an' clear,_" Jazz's voice replied. "_We've got all systems on lockdown, until you give us the all-clear, y'hear?_"

For the next minute, everything continued to move forwards; with Cassidy's brain-wave readout growing weaker with each passing second. Despite the words given by both Ratchet and Wheeljack, the medical team, Spike and David all continued to watch with mounting concern for their patient.

"Core-spark manifestation at eight-five percent . . . ninety percent . . . ."

"She's nearly there, Ratchet . . . looking a-oh-kay!"

The human tech watching her brain-wave activity looked up from the monitor towards Dr. Diccola, his eyes wide with alarm at the readings he just witnessed. "She's gone, Doctor! Complete flatline on all brain activity!"

Dr. Diccola looked at the other monitors briefly. "We're still maintaining her other vitals at stable levels . . . we haven't lost her, yet." Looking back to where Ratchet stood, he called out, asking, "Ratchet, is she-?"

"A moment, Doctor," Ratchet replied, his fingers never slowing for a nano-click as he peered at the display on the transfer module. "Ninety-five . . . ninety-seven . . . ninety-nine . . . that's it! One-hundred percent transfer of all data, complete."

Wheeljack piped up from his terminal. "Matrix cohesion is solid . . . looks like we got her!" He tapped a couple of controls, then nodded. "Affirmative! Cassidy's mind is now completely stored inside the memory unit of the proto-shell."

Stepping back from the transfer module, Ratchet nodded and let his shoulders drop with relief. "Thank Primus." With a more confident look, he faced Dr. Diccola and said, "You can now begin with your repair procedure, Doctor."

"Thank you, Ratchet. We'll notify you the moment we're finished and Cassidy's body is in post-op." Turning to his team, Dr. Diccola said, "Well, let's get this show moving, folks, we've got a life to save!"

.

.

oOoOo

.

A short time later, Optimus met up with Spike and David, who were waiting outside of Wheeljack's workshop. "Spike, Mister Griffin . . . how is everything going with Cassidy's spark?"

Spike nodded to the closed door of the workshop. "Ratchet and Wheeljack are inside, Prime. They're finishing up the final assembly of the proto-shell's systems."

"Something about having a complete 'shell, to make sure Cassidy's mind doesn't go all . . . well, to pieces or something like that." David looked somberly at the floor. "They've been in there as long as Dr. Dicola has been working on her real body."

Optimus nodded. "From what I have heard, Doctor Dicola is one of the best humans at repairing organic systems. I am certain he will be succesful in restoring Cassidy's original body."

"I can only pray that he can, Optimus Prime." David looked back up. "So, why should your people be completing this mechanical body after all?"

"It will be best to gauge if Cassidy's mind has suffered any, after the trauma of her injuries," Optimus said. "With a fully-functional proto-shell, she will be able to interact with us and sense her surroundings. It will also be more easy for her mind to adapt, rather than having her connected to a computer terminal, Mister Griffin."

"Ahh, well, that does make sense." David shot a look at the door. "But, should it be taking them this long to finish?"

"We can find out." Optimus reached over to where a comm-unit was affixed to the wall nearby, and toggled a switch. "Ratchet, Wheeljack? Status report."

The voice of the Autobot medic came from the two-way pickup, saying, "_Nearly finished, Prime . . . you can come in and see for yourself._"

"We're coming in then." Prime touched another control, and the workshop doors slid open. "After you, Mr. Griffin."

Spike and David both stepped through the doorway, followed by Optiums, as they made their way to where Ratchet and Wheeljack were both settling something into place atop a large, horizontal gantry. While Optimus came to a stop a few yards away, the two humans continued up to a raised, railed platform that the Autobots had constructed for Spike and his friends to view things at Autobot eye-level.

"Well," Ratchet said at length, "that's the last piece in place. This proto-shell is as complete as we can make it. Barring the usual compliment of transformation circuits and weapons and systems and such." He stepped back and nodded to Wheeljack. "Okay, let's bring her up and set her on her feet."

"Gotcha. Lowering gantry." Holding onto a control box fixed to the side of the gantry, Wheeljack thumbed a control stick and the framework slowly rotated forwards, until it was now upright.

Strapped to the gantry was the finished proto-shell - now encased in several places by a deep blue metal covering, yet still looking incomplete with joints and some motive systemes exposed. It had a somewhat feminine form, complete with a faceplate that was vaguely reminicient of some of the female Autobots Spike had seen before.

Looking up, both Spike and David peered intently at the completed 'shell. The older man asked with some trepidation, "Is she . . . I mean, is my daughter, all right, in there?"

Ratchet said. "Cassidy's mind formed into a solid core-spark without any problems."

"She's completely safe, Mr. Griffin," Wheeljack said. "It would take a major, traumatic event to damage the memory unit and the core-spark inside."

David frowned. "Not that I don't doubt you two, but . . . Can't we talk to her, to be sure?"

"Of course, Mister Griffin." Ratchet moved to a control console nearby. "Keep an optic on her vitals, Wheeljack. We only did this once before with Spike, and . . . -"

"Yeah, no need to worry," Wheeljack said. "Let's bring her online."

With that, the medic and scientist both began manipulating a series of controls on the console. A low thump! preceded a low, throbbing hum that permiated the air around the proto-shell. In moments, the limbs of the 'shell twitched; the hands and fingers flexing slowly as power began to pump through them.

"Looking good so far," Ratchet said. "Give her some freedom, Wheeljack."

"Unlocking restraint field and clamps."

Several metal panels and bars that extended across the 'shell's form opened and retracted back into the platform, leaving the body to stand with only a magnetic 'clamp keeping it upright. Now freed, the 'shell's limbs bent and slowly began to move, as if the mind inside was testing each one for functionality. In the midst of this, low, synthisized moan came from the 'shell's vox-unit. A faint, feminine-sounding moan that David easily recognized.

"Cassidy?" David asked. "Can you hear me?"

Wheeljack tapped a few keys on the nearby control board. "Audio circuits are fuctioning. She should be receiving you, Mr. Griffin."

David looked up at the tall proto-shell and asked with more urgency, "Cassidy? Baby, it's Daddy. Can you hear me now?"

.

.

oOoOo

.

Sound . . . a slow, fading-in of sound began to fill Cassidy's awareness. The thrum of power lines. The nearly-quiet hssh of air-flow through duct work. She could also hear the soft tones of a . . . computer? Somewhere nearby, voices were slowly becoming clearer as she became more awake.

". . . are functioning. She should be receiving you, Mr. Griffen."

"Cassidy? Baby, it's Daddy. Can you hear me now?"

_Daddy?_ Cassidy slowly moved her head from side to side. _Ugh, why do I feel so . . . so heavy?_ She tried clearing her throat, and was slightly alarmed at the sound she produced: a low, grating hum that sounded all mechanical. "Mmmm . . . d-? D-dad?"

"Cassidy!" Her father's voice sounded almost stricken with relief. "Sweetheart, are you all right?"

"Uhhmm . . . well, I . . . I think, so." Cripes, why was it so hard to talk, she thought. And, why does my voice sound so . . . wierd? She tried to move her arms and legs, but the effort was like lifting fifty-pound weights attatched to each joint. "Why . . . can't I move so good? I feel . . . heavy?"

A stranger's voice, sounding concerned said, "Wheeljack?"

A second voice replied, "All of Cassidy's sensory systems have been buffered, Ratchet. I didn't want her being overwhelmed by overload, once she came out of stasis." There was the sound of someone pressing buttons, and suddenly the feeling of heavy weightedness vanished from Cassidy's body. "There . . . she should find moving a bit easier now."

True to his word, Cassidy now began moving more freely, but she could feel that something didn't seem quite right to her. It's like . . . my arms and legs are on greased tracks, or something. "Daddy? What's going on?"

There was a moment of silence, then David said, "Baby, I want you to be calm, now. You . . . you may be in for a shock, but, I want you to know that everything is going to be all right."

A twinge of fear raced down Cassidy's spine. "Huh? Daddy, I'm . . . you're scaring me. What's happened to me?"

"Cassidy, listen to me now," David said gently. "Do you remember what happened? To you, that is?"

"I . . . I don't . . . remember much. Save, I know I was just in my car, and-." Cassidy's voice trembled, "D-did . . . something, bad, happen to me?"

She heard David swallow, then sigh deeply. "Baby, you . . . you were in an accident. Another, well . . . another car hit you, and you've been severely injured.

At that, Cassidy's body jerked upright for a second. "Injured? B-but . . . I don't feel hurt. Not one bit. In fact-." At that moment, Cassidy's eyes snapped open.

Just in time to see two large, robotic-looking hands rise up towards her face.

"Woah!" Cassidy tried to back away from the metal hands, only to stumble when her balance proved to be hugely off-center. She was falling, only to be stopped by two pairs of hands.

Two pairs of larger, metal hands attatched to two looming figures that - to Cassidy - looked like they jumpped out of a sci-fi movie.

"Take it easy, Cassidy," the larger white robot with red crosses on his shoulders said gently. "We've got you."

"Your equilibrium stabilizer's not calibrated yet," the other one with flashing fins for ears said.

Cassidy stared mutely at them for a moment, then she reacted by shoving them away and staggering back to land flat against a wall. "Oh cripes! What in the world-?"

"Cassidy, please try to be calm!" David said.

"Calm? Just who . . . what are these-?" She'd turned to look for her father, and spied him just off to her right. Only, she was looking down at her father - who was standing on a raised platform, next to a young man she didn't recognize - and he looked impossibly small, compared to how she appeared to be just then. "D-daddy? Wh-what is going on?"

"I was afraid this might happen," the white robot said. "She's panicking; unprepared for what's happened to her."

The young man spoke up just then. "She's doing what anyone would do, given what she's woken up to. We need to calm her down, Ratchet."

David wasn't listening to anyone, since his entire bearing was focused on Cassidy. "Cassidy, please! We'll explain everything, but you have to settle down first!"

"Settle down?" Cassidy was at her wits end. As she started to gather herself for another outburst, a firm, commanding voice suddenly cut across everyone speaking:

"Cassidy Griffin, you must listen to us now. Be calm, before you do yourself any further harm."

Looking up, Cassidy's eyes fell on the imposing sight of a tall, red and blue robot, dominating the center of the room. The sheer force of his presence squelched her rising panic, and made her drop back onto her backside in awe. Everyone else also went silent, watching as the tall robot moved towards her, before he dropped to kneel and rest one massive forearm across his upraised knee.

"You must be calm now," he said in a gentler tone. "There has been much that has happened, since your accident, Cassidy Griffin. Will you listen to us, so that you will understand what is being done to you?"

Swallowing out of reflex - and feeling an alien sensation as what passed for her vocal cords seemed to flex oddly in her throat - Cassidy nodded slowly. "Y-yes . . . yes, sir." As she spoke, she slowly got herself under control. "But, c-can I ask . . . just where am I, and just who the heck are you guys?"

"I am Optimus Prime," he said solemnly. "You are currently inside our base of operations, where we are working to save your life." He rose up slightly, offering one hand to her. "Can you stand?"

Cassidy nodded, then raised one hand to look at it briefly, before reaching out to grasp Optimus' own. "Oh-kay . . . then, maybe I'll-woah!" She gasped when she was pulled effortlessly to her feet, where she swayed a bit to get her balance. She glanced down at herself, then over to where her father and the strange boy were watching her with concern. "Um, not to sound like a total skeptic . . . but, this feels too weird to be anything close to reality."

"Honey, believe me," David said, calling up to her. "This is really happening, though I wish it wasn't."

"Believe me, Cassidy Griffin," Optimus said, "at this moment, you are the focus of our efforts to restore you, after you were injured due in part to the struggle between my forces and our ancient enemies."

Cassidy looked up at Optimus, "Injured? Wait, wait. Can we start at the beginning and tell me just what happened to me?" She felt a twinge in her chest, as she stood there under Optimus' unblinking gaze. 'Cause no matter what this walking toaster is gonna tell me, I don't think I'm gonna like it...

.

.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


End file.
